Maroon
by Lune the Looney
Summary: La Volpe's favorite student, Fiorella has been sent to Venezia, and they send regular letters to each other. La VolpexOC, first chapter is an introduction.


**AN: This story was inspired basically because I don't think La Volpe gets the love he deserves (:**

**Special thanks to my Beta, she made this chapter so much better! Also, for future reference, Ezio is 6' even, also this chapter is split, first half is from La Volpe's perspective, the second from Fiorella's.**

La Volpe could clearly remember the first day he me Fiorella. Even though she was only fourteen, she was being abused by guards. He could tell she was tired an about to give in, because she was completely surrounded. Seeing such a young, innocent girl being attacked by the guards that he and his guild had been working against, he called on his companions to help her. At that time he was twenty, and had quickly risen to the top ranks of the thieves. After the guards were dead, he talked to her. She was sweet and polite, a little soft spoken, and very thankful. He offered her a position with the thieves. La Volpe thought she could learn ways to defend herself and work against the guards, and she eagerly obliged. She caught on fairly quickly to the things she was taught, and her trainers often ran out of things to teach her. While she was training, La Volpe stayed her friend and became very close with her. Soon, he began to personally train her. He knew he liked her. A lot. Though, he would never, ever say anything. He always operated alone, and wasn't good with romantics, those were for his ally Ezio.

As he got to know her better, he found out that her father was a thief before he had died, and she had been taught a few things before La Volpe had taken her on. He also found that she was funny, violently loyal, and a great listener. She loved to free run, especially when she was high up, she also loved to learn, and, surprisingly, do chores. He realized this was because she hated sitting still and feeling useless. She also wasn't a fan of swimming. She had pale blonde hair that was never seen outside of an elegant bun, and pale blue eyes. She was a little on the short side, about a foot shorter than Ezio, but she was still leanly muscular. By the time she had practically matched La Volpe in skill, she was already 21. They began to work together, drawing him to Fiorella even more. Unfortunately, the guild in Venezia needed a highly trained thief from Roma to train with them. She was the the obvious choice, and she promised to write as soon as she got a letter from La Volpe. He decided this would be ok, and he knew one day he'd see her again. She could take care of herself.

Fiorella would always remember the first ever time that she met La Volpe, she had been surrounded by some guards. She could handle one or two, but there were too many! They shout obscene insults and threatened her. Suddenly, in a matter of seconds, they were all dead, and to her surprise, a crowd of thieves stood wake. Forwards came a rather cute young man in a simple cloak and pants, his hood covering his face slightly. He bowed to her, and she thanked him rapidly. After offering her a positon in the thieves, she was ecstatic! She had always wanted to be a thief after her father passed away.

Within two years, she overcame her first two instructors, but it required about another two to overcome the next one. As she trained, she became close friends with the man who saved her. She learned that he was called La Volpe, and was master and head of the thief's guild of Roma. Finally, when she was about nineteen and one half, she was ready to be trained by La Volpe himself. His skills provided more of a challenge, and he critiqued the small unnoticed issues with her previous skills from training. Just days after her twenty fifth birthday, she was summoned to Venezia to work and train with the thief's guild there. Fiorella knew she would miss La Volpe deeply, but agreed to write him every time he sent a letter. Despite her feeling of sadness, she couldn't deny her excitement at going to a new place and meeting new people.

**AN: DUDE. I just found this (no spaces for the URL) xD .com/ albums/ zz262/ psychopedestrian/ UNEXPECTEDVOLPE. gif**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Everytime you a review, a kitten finds a happy home! (or puppy if you don't like kittens)**


End file.
